


The Hunt at Night

by YaoiQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Both are pregnant, Both comfort each other, Fingering, Gay Sex, Ghost Riders have a name and past, He's an asshole, Hormones, I TRY DAMMIT, I Tried, I am brainstorming, I dont like Scott, I need ideas, Liam struggles with his words and doesn't know how to feel, M/M, Mating Bond, Men can get pregnant, Mpreg, Not now but later, Oral Sex, Peter can be nice, Peter will become Alpha, Riders stick around during pregnancy, Slow Build Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is to innocent, Theo and Liam have to hide, Theo is a Sadist and bottom, Werewolves go into heat, but Peter says so, but he tries, first fanfic, help me, i suck at summaries, idk how to tag, it may say its completed its not, not really - Freeform, scott sucks, well not really but first one i've posted online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen69/pseuds/YaoiQueen69
Summary: After hiding in the hospital, Theo and Liam go into heat, and are fucked. Literally and figuratively. They don't know what to do. They get pregnant and Peter, Derek, and Stiles help them.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 - Predator and Prey

They could hear them in the halls of Beacon hills' hospital, the clanking of spurs and chains. The steady clicks and thuds of leather boots. Coming closer and closer. Liam's breaths were heavy and quick. He was sweating and could feel the heat rising in his chest and stomach, he and Theo hid in the hospital. They were in a room for surgery, there was a large metal table, and medical instruments all around. They saw they first Ghost Rider pass in front of the door, and wheeled the metal table straight into him. Pinning him to a door. The rest arrived around the corner and shot at them, the ran across a corner and were chased down. Theo turned around just as the snap of a whip sounded right next to his head, he stumbled and fell. He grabbed a saw, and lodged it in a Ghost riders neck, black blood spilled onto the floor. Another was right behind him and forced him to his knees. Then the Rider did something that chilled Theo to his core. Theo looked over to where Liam was and saw a Rider shoving Liam's chest onto a metal table and held him down by his neck. He could smell a sweet scent. A fragrance that aroused him. And he was sure that the Ghost Riders could smell it on both Werewolves. They were in heat.

Theo felt a familiar sensation in his stomach and began to grit his jaw, he was still resisting as the Ghost Rider unbuckled his belt. He looked to Liam again and this time saw the Rider already inserting a finger inside Liam, a mix between a choke and a moan was released from Liam's mouth. Theo turned his head back and found a stiff, rather large, dark grey cock. The 9 inch cock was millimeters from his lips. He looked up and stared into the eyeless gouges of the Ghost Rider's face. In the background he heard Liam groaning and moaning as his anus was stretched by two fingers, his voice pitched as a third was added. He could feel his face heat up, and his eyes glazed over as his mind clouded with lust. He brought his hands up to pump the dark cock, and then licked the tip as if it was his favorite candy. He opened his mouth and let out a sultry moan as the organ invaded his mouth. He fit almost all of it into his mouth, but still had an inch left. He pulled back and sank it back into his mouth. Then he got a rhythm going, sucking as he pulled his head back and using his tongue along the underside of the cock.

While Theo sucked the Riders dick, Liam was fingered by his Rider. He whined as the digits found his prostrate, "Aaah! P-please! No-o moooooree~" he moans as his prostate was poked repeatedly. He began moving his hips back onto the long, skeletal fingers. It felt like the end of a whip was in his ass but was able to move individually. He let out a strangled choke as the fingers left him, and was replaced by something bigger and longer. He bit his lip, "Mmmmm~ You're so biiig~" he felt hands wrap around his hips, and pulled him onto the Rider's cock. "Aaauugh! Mmnnaaah! Yeeesssss~" He hissed as his anus was invaded and pleasure was sent through his body. He only focused on the fire of pleasure and the movement of the Rider. His body rocked as the pace began to pick up. His back bowed as his arms were pulled behind his back and hands held them by his forearms, his chest lifted off the table and his ass was rammed into. He felt his fangs lengthen, along with his claws, and his eyes glowing golden. He ripped his arms from the grip and placed his hands on the underside of the table, the Rider was unprepared for the swift move and slammed his hands onto the metal surface. He was somehow able to push even deeper into Liam, "AAAH! MMM YEESS! Right there!" Liam gasped. The Rider reached his arms over the table and latched his fingers onto the opposite edge, and with supernatural speed, pounded Liam mercilessly, Liam pushed back using his edge of the table as leverage.

Theo moaned as the head of the cock exits his mouth with a 'pop'. He was pushed down onto his back, and his pants were ripped off him, underwear and all. He sighed as fingers probed his hole, searching for his sweet spot. And they found it, "A-ah! Hah! Mmmnn!" He panted as they moved in and out of him. Finally, after he was deemed stretched enough, his ass was lifted in the air and wrapped his legs around the Ghost Rider's hips, which were quite still tall even though he was kneeling down. He gasped as the tip entered, "A-ah! Mm~" He brought a hand up to his mouth and bit his knuckles. His fangs and claws had lengthened, his eyes were bright yellow and half lidded. The Rider was over his smaller body as he pushed his entire length into Theo. "Aaaah! W-wait!" His voice rose as Rider continued to push in, "Soooo biiiiig~You'll b-break mee~" He screamed as the Ghost Rider fit the rest of the 9 inch cock into Theo's ass. Precum drenched Theo's dick and tears fell from his eyes, his body covered in sweat and drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He wrapped his arms under the Rider's and gripped it's shoulders as he moved from powerful thrusts. His claws dug into the leather jacket and he raked them down his back, shredding leather and wrinkled, tough flesh. A grunt can from the sealed mouth, and Theo smiled, "Aaaa~ so you're into pain?" He pulled the black, curly haired head closer and whispered into it's ear, "Fuck me harder and I'll TEAR your back to shreds." And then he bit the ear, causing it to bleed, and felt the dick throb and grow even harder inside him, and then his leg was lifted up and over, his ankle touching the top of the Rider's shoulder so that they were in missionary position. Both hands grabbed his thigh and then the rider pulled all the way out before slamming it back in. "AAAAHH! YESS! Aaahh~ mmmmffff!" He bit his lip and left deep gouges in the tiled floor as he dug his claws into it.

Liam screamed as the Rider jerked his hips repeatedly and rapidly fucked his ass in the Cowboy position. He gripped his shoulders and clenched his hands and pushed down, trying to match the speed of the thrusts. "Aaaahh! R-right there~! Aaahhnn!" Liam moaned and scrabbled at the floor with his toe claws. Every piece of clothing had been stripped off of him. He bounced up and down on his thighs, slamming down to get the cock buried deep inside of him, even deeper. The leather hands gripped his hips in a bruising hold, but that's okay, considering he's a werewolf, and helped Liam slam down harder, "Auugh! S-soooo deeeep~!" He let out a cry as the Rider shifted and angled, straight into his prostate. Over and over a again. A strand of pleas and words spilled out of his mouth as he was driven over the edge. The already fast pace of the Storm Rider slamming into him got even faster. "AAAAAH!! Aaauughhooohhhgoood~! Yes!yes!yes! Fuuck!" Liam screeched as the Rider slammed harshly into him one last time, and then he felt warmth flood his anus. He shivered as the Ride moved slowly in and out as he spurted large amounts of semen at a time.

Theo raked his claws down the biceps all the way to the forearm on the right arm of the Rider, who was hunched over and used his right arm as support as he pounded mercilessly into Theo's ass while holding him up by his legs, squeezing them together with his left arm; Theo smiled and moaned as he was fucked, "Aaah~ yeeesss~! Like that! Oooh~" Digging his claws into the Rider's forearm, he pushed himself to meet the Rider's thrusts. The Rider's thrust grew faster and stronger, Theo's cock was dripping precum and his pants grew faster and shorter as he reach climax. "Mmm! Ah! Hah! Guh! Aaaauuuggggh!" He cried out and jerked up and bit into the shoulder of the Ghost Rider. He heard him grunt and then felt warmth fill his ass. "Mmmm~! So much!" His tongue lolled out slightly, and drool slid down his chin. His eyes rolled back and he moved his hips up and down slowly, wringing out his pleasure on the spent cock of the Rider. He panted and gripped the Ghost Rider's jacket as leverage to languidly fuck himself. The Rider kept his hands on his hips and helped push him up and down, still cumming and fucking him.

Hours later, they're still fucking and have no count of how many times they've had cum injected into them. Their stomachs, more than a little, distended from holding copious amount of semen from the Riders. "Mmmnnnaaah! Haaah! N-no moooorree~!" Liam whined as the Rider released another large amount of semen into his ass. His dick was extremely sensitive from cumming so many times, being driven to the highest pleasure he's ever been in. He may have had good sex with Hayden, but this was indescribable pleasure. Theo was a mess, he was covered in sweat, cum, and his saliva. Groaning, he pushed his body up using his arms, and looked down at his stomach, "Mmm~? Wow," Theo ran a hand softly across his stomach, and shivered as cum dribbled out of his ass a little. He turned and looked at his Rider, "You sure had a lot stored. It's like you've haven't gotten laid in forever." He chuckled as he looked at the leather clad Rider was sprawled out on the floor, trying to catch his breath from trying to satisfy the insatiable hunger of Theo. Theo sighed and panted as he pushed on his stomach, semen gushed out from his anus and a few minutes later his stomach was flat again.  
Hours after their little sex break, Theo and Liam struggled to hid the fact that they had a limp, and smelled like sex, and helped Scott and the rest of the pack, not including Peter and Theo wasn't included because he was still seen as power hungry by Scott, defeat the Ghost riders, and Mr. Douglass was turned into a Ghost Rider. After the victory, Theo had remembered something about werewolves, male or female, going into heat, when he realized, he ran to get Liam. He remembered that Werewolves were 100% guaranteed to get pregnant. Well, they were screwed. He decided to tell Liam tomorrow.  
He and Liam walked through the forest were the Riders had vanished. Theo tried to explain it, but Liam was panicking, "What am I going to tell Hayden?!? Oh my god! She's gonna know I got fucked. BY A GODDAMNED GHOST RIDER! THE VERY CREATURE WE WERE TRYING TO BRING DOWN!! I'M GOING TO GET KICKED OUT OF THE PACK!" Liam was hyperventilating, and Theo grabbed the back of his head and smashed their lips together. Liam melted into the kiss. "Feel better?" He released Liam, and he nodded, "We aren't telling anyone. But we can't really hide it either, pregnant Werewolves take on a certain smell that tells others they're pregnant. Look, I know who can help us, but they might not be willing. And you don't trust then either. Would you be okay with that?" Theo looked into Liam's eyes, Liam nodded and followed Theo. They walked into the city, Liam knew where they were going but kept walking. They reached the abandoned building, well not completely abandoned. They opened the door to the second floor of the Warehouse, and saw Stiles on top of Peter, "Excuse us, we need help and hope we aren't interrupting!" Liam flinched as the door banged against the wall, Theo's voice snapped Stiles into jumping off of Peter and falling over the side of the couch. "Jesus! Knock! God, I swear Werewolves have an instinct to just barge in!" Peter sat up and stretched, "Ah, my opportunity to finally eat Stiles is ruined." Liam look confused for a second and then blushed bright red. Theo rolled his eyes and said, "Really Liam? You got fucked and you're blushing at that comment like a virgin?" Liam blushed harder and both Stiles and Peter stared. "Wait. What?!?" Stiles asked disbelieving, "T-Theo, you f-" "Finish that sentence, and I SWEAR you'll find yourself hanging by your toes in 5 seconds. And he didn't get fucked by me, I was also fucked." Stiles stared and Peter scrunched his eyebrows together. "So if you didn't fuck him, and you got fucked also, then who fucked you?" Peter asked and Stiles threw his hands up, "Okay, can we like not say the word 'fuck' again? You're kinda over using it." All three rolled their eyes and continued to talk, "You may not like the answer, and if you're thinking about hunting them down, might be hard considering they've already left, and you have to SWEAR you won't tell ANYONE." Just then Derek comes down the winding staircase, "I couldn't help but overhear a VERY interesting conversation going on." They all looked at him, "Oh, do continue. Don't mind me." He leaned back onto the railing and got comfortable. Theo looked back to Peter, "Okay, when we went to the Hospital, we were running from THEM, we, uh, went into heat when we started to fight them. And then we sorta maybe...kinda may have fucked them?" Liam looked away from the three stares and Theo looked down and peeked up and smiled weakly. Stiles and Derek looked confused and shocked, Peter looked....Expectant. Peter spoke first. "So....now you're pregnant? Well, it depends on how long you were mated. The longer the mating the higher the percentage of pregnancy. While going into heat is a guarantee to get pregnant, the amount of semen and length of how long you've had sex for are also major contributing factors." Derek looked at them and remembered something, he remembered when they came back from the hospital, they had a limp and a smell...they smelled like sex. Then it made sense to him.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and pointed between them, "So you two didn't screw, you got screwed by Ghost Riders? And now you might be pregnant with their children? Well, shit, how're supposed to tell two Ghost Riders, who we may have chased off, that they're now fathers?" Theo looked sarcastically at him, "We just call out their names and the magically appear!" "Really?" Liam asked and Theo smacked the back of his head, "No! Not really! I don't know! Peter, do the mates, well, father of the pups, no matter what supernatural creature, tend to stick around? Or do they just take off after a quick fuck?" Peter though for a minute, "I'm not really sure about it, but when Werewolves mate, the father tends to stay around and provide for his mate, if any creature mated a Werewolf, I think that when they mated, a bond would have been formed. Even if it's a weak one, it's still a bond and the mate will feel a pull on it when it's mate needed it." "But Scott doesn't want them back in Beacon Hills! We just got rid of them! And why did we go into heat?!? Why didn't they rest of you go into it too?" Liam asked, Peter answered, "Because, you were a freshly bitten Werewolf and he," Peter pointed to Theo, "Just got back from hell....or close to it and has probably gone through it again and when he came back a regular Werewolf, if not like a freshly bitten one, he went through it again. And all Werewolves go into heat. I did, Derek did, Scott probably did, and every other Werewolf. At least 30% of the rape cases in the world are Werewolves who've gone into heat and don't have a partner, or can't control it." Theo sighed, "So what do we do? Do leave or stay?" Derek and Peter looked at each other, Derek threw his hands up, "Oh come ON! No! I'm not letting two, possibly pregnant Werewolves stay in my home! One's a pack hungry psycho, and the other one has anger management control issues! HE'LL BE A NIGHTMARE TO DEAL WITH!" "Oh shut up Derek! You've never even dealt with pregnancy before!" Peter fired back, and Derek shut up. Liam stepped forward, “Well, we don’t exactly have a place to stay. And we need to stay away from the pack…..Scott will kick us-me out if he finds out I’m pregnant. And Hayden….I can’t really do anything, she’s gonna break up with me for cheating and getting pregnant.” Liam felt something wet on his cheeks. He reached up and felt a tear, and then the dam burst, he sobbed and Theo hugged him. He cried for 20 min. and then when he finished he sat on the couch. “H-how long will the pregnancy last?” Theo asked while rubbing circles on Liam’s back, Peter thinks, “Well, it depends on your offspring. Are they human, Werewolves, or Riders? The percentage of them being human is very, incredibly small, since you had sex with a supernatural creature and not a human, and they may even be a hybrid. Who knows. Well. Deaton might but we don’t want to consult him just yet. Maybe until you’re showing and maybe then we’ll be able to figure it out. Until then,” “We wait. We will wait for them to show up, if they ever do. We’re predators, we may be pregnant, but we’re still predators and we will wait for our prey to show up.” Theo finished and snuggled Liam on the red couch. The waiting game between predator and prey has begun.


	2. Catching the Predators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam show up at Derek's loft and tell them, (Peter, Stiles, and Derek) what had happened in the hospital. Then the Riders show up?! And they're still in heat! How will it go down? And will Peter ever get to claim Stiles?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allo! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! I've been working on it, and got distracted. Sorry! And I will post pictures of what the Riders look like at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!!

Liam moaned as he sat up, and felt something around his waist. He looked down and saw Theo wrapped around his waist. He looked at his face and thought he was cute. Well, for a psycho wolf. Liam looked out the window and saw that the sun was just rising. It was still dark in the warehouse, he heard that Stiles had stayed over, he was snoring in Peter's bed, and heard Derek's slow breath, indicating he was still asleep. He also felt another presence. A familiar one. He looked over toward the door and saw two Ghost Riders. He jumped up, dragging Theo off the couch and onto the ground, "Omff! What! What happened?" He held his head and rubbed his eyes, "What the hell Liam! What?" Theo looked at Liam, who was standing in front of the couch staring towards the door, he peered over the couch and swallowed. He carefully got up and pushed Liam behind him, "Oooh! So you decided to stick around? Are you here to kill us? Or make us disappear or whatever it is you do." When they didn't move, Theo walked around the the couch, "So which one of you fucked me?" He looked at the left forearms of both Riders. He gripped the arm of the one on the left, he yanked up his sleeve, and saw no claw marks. He turned his head to the other, and grabbed the wrist of the other, and pulled up the sleeve and saw dark claw marks ending just above the wrist. "Ah! It was you!" He looked up darkly from his eyelashes, and yanked the back of the Rider's head toward his neck and whispered in his ear, "If you had a mouth, I'd kiss you." He stepped back, "Liam, I think, that they want to stay." He looked at both of them. The Rider's looked at each other and nodded slowly. When Liam saw them nod he timidly walked up to his Rider and slowly wrapped his arms around his middle, er waist, and hugged him. The Rider, if he had an face or could show his emotions on his face, he would be unsure of what to do. The Ghost Rider slowly, cautiously wrapped his arms around Liam's shoulders, Liam sighed and burrowed his face into his stomach. 

There was a flash of lightning, and then they were surrounded. Liam whimpered and Theo snarled, his eyes turned yellow, the Rider put a hand on his shoulder and Theo turned to him, then grabbed Liam, who whined when he was ripped out of his embrace, and tried to get out of the circle they had been trapped in. Theo readied to barge through, but was passed by. They weren't here for them, they were here for the one's that left for their mates. Liam struggled in Theo's grip, who tightened it when Liam struggled, and growled when the Ghost Riders closed in on the two Riders. They watched and listened as the Riders exchanged warbles, and they seemed to accept whatever explanation the two provided. Theo heard Peter, Derek, and Stiles start to wake up, probably wakened by the lightning, who wouldn't, "Whatz mm goin' on?" He heard Stiles mumbled, Peter hushed him. Theo thought they have to know what's going on by now, their supernatural senses would alert them. Peter and Derek are the first down. Derek's got his claws out and Peter's blue eyes are shining. "Stop! Don't engage them!" Theo raised his voice from where he was and watched as the crowd of Ghost Riders suddenly backed up from the two and Theo's and Liam's eyes widened at what they saw.  
Theo released his grip on Liam and cautiously walked forward, he kept his eyes on the rest of the Riders as he walked toward the middle of the circle. And instead of the two Rider they saw moments ago, there we two men. Theo stood where he was, and watched as the Ghost Riders finally leave in clouds of green smoke. Liam rushed to Theo and kneeled, "Th-they're not-" "They're not Ghost Riders anymore! Help me get them up." Theo asked breathlessly, Liam grabbed the arm of the man lying on the left, Theo grabbed the other. "Jesus, they're heavy. " Liam gasped as he laid the ex-Rider down on the bed. They still wore the clothes they wore as Riders. Thank God. Then a few seconds later, Theo put his rider down. They were both messy. Liam's Rider had flame orange hair, it was really grown out and went down to his mid back, and his face was covered in facial hair and dirt, his skin was creamy white. Theo's was in the same shape, except he had black hair and tan skin. They both stepped back and studied them for a moment and then walked over to Derek and Peter, "What do we do? Do we wake them up or let them sleep?" Liam asked and put a hand to his mouth, Theo cocked his hip and looked at Peter, "We should probably let them rest. And when the do wake up, give them a little space. Let them take in their surroundings. And then, maybe ask them a few questions, see if they're able to answer. We don't know if they're able to speak, if they can, can they speak our language?" Theo thinks about this, "Well, they can definitely understand us." Derek looks at him, Liam pleads, "Don't ask! PLEASE don't ask. You don't wa-" "How?" Liam gives him a disbelieving look, "Are kidding me?!? What good is Werewolf hearing if you don't listen?!?" Liam quickly heads up the stairs to avoid listening, he can't really due to his hearing, and wake Stiles up and fill him in with what's happening. As Theo gave Derek a very detailed description of how the Riders understand, Derek says, "Why did I ever ask?" Peter gave him his sideways glance, "You never were too good at keeping your mouth shut." 

A few hours, actually about 5, when the dark haired man stirred first, everyone perked up. Theo and Liam looked at each other before walking to the bed. The man slowly sat up and groaned. Theo’s dick didn’t twitch. At all. Theo swallowed and waited, a few moments later, the other moved. Liam jerked his head up, and stared intently. Then they both opened their eyes. The redhead had molten, honey eyes. The black haired man had dark, deep brown eyes. Both looked around before looking down at their hands and bolting up. Theo and Liam scrambled back as they both frantically looked around. Just then Stiles, who had been watching but ran upstairs when they woke up, came down with a mirror. He handed it to the redhead first. His hand shook as he looked at himself, and then gave it to his fellow rider. He took the mirror from him and stared at himself. He touched his face and looked at his friend, then the redhead looked towards Theo and Liam. And spoke. “We….are human..again?...How is this...possible?” His voice was deep and rich. Liam stepped forward and answered him, “Do you remember what happened….before you woke up? You guys, appeared here and then shortly after, other Ghost Riders showed up and created a circle and we found you on the floor, as men when they dispersed. And then they disappeared.” The redhead scrunched his eyebrows and then a look of recognition came across his face. “They...let us go. They told us….that we had found our ‘Pariti’ or...in your terms..mate.” The redhead looked straight into Liam’s eyes and Liam blushed. “They said, that it was rare, almost impossible, that a Rider found his Pariti. So, when a Rider does, he is released and allowed to stay with his mate.” He stands up and Theo and Liam note he’s still about the same height he was as a Rider, around 6’ 3”. Liam wonders if he’s still the same size. Then the dark haired man gets up, he has an Native American accent, “We are no longer seen as a threat?” He directs as Peter, “No. Well, not with us at least, we don’t know about Scotty. But he’ll come around. Eventually.” Stiles rolls his eyes, “That’s sadly true. Scott’s always been too black and white. But, I guess that’s how he got where he is? Not sure, but everyone’s different. He is my best friend and I’m supposed to defend him, but if he does something to you guys on impulse, I’ll help you. So you’re cool with me.” Derek crosses his arms, “Don’t hurt either of them and we won’t have a problem.” Theo looks at Derek, “Aww, Derek! I didn’t know you cared about me!” Derek glares. Theo grins. 

About an hour later, around one, both men have modern clothing on, and are sitting on the couch. “Sooooo, whatta we do now?” Stiles asks, clapping his hands together. Derek speaks, “Well, we could clean their appearance up? And not just clothing. They need to shower, shave, and need a haircut.” Theo looked skeptically at Derek, “And where are we supposed to do all this?” Derek looks at Stiles. “Ohhhh no. Nonononono!” Derek raises his eyebrows, “You can’t be serious! We ARE NOT GOING TO MY HOUSE!” Stiles crosses his arms and makes a stance.

10 minutes later.  
Stiles glared at the road as he drove the two guys, Theo and Liam, to his house. He didn’t see his father’s cruiser, and sighed in relief and quickly got out. “C’mon. Let’s get this over with before my dad gets home.” He trudges up to his door and opens it for them. Theo and Liam, head up the stairs, followed by the ex-Riders, and into the small bathroom. “Sooo, we,” Liam points to the redhead and him, “will stay here and you,” He points to Theo and the Native American, “will find another bathroom.” He smiles and ushers them out. When Liam shuts the door, arms wrap around his waist. He looks back at the man, “We got to get you clean, so, get undressed.” Liam blushed as he took off his shirt and saw movement in the mirror. He stares at the Rider’s back. He swallowed, his back rippled with muscle as he moved his arms. Okay, this will be a little harder than I thought, Liam sighed in defeat and took the rest of his clothing off. And was the first in the shower, followed shortly by the redhead.  
Theo stares at the door and sighs, “Stiles! Is there another bathroom in the house?” He yells, and Stiles groans, “Ugh! Just wait! Okay?” Theo groans and waits.  
15 minutes later, Liam comes out with a wet redhead, “I didn’t use all the hot water, so...there you go.” They go into Stiles’ room to dry off and redress, Theo and his Rider head into the steamy bathroom, “Well, get undressed and then get in the shower. I’ll be right there.” Theo smiles, and goes back out to get a towel. And smirks when he hears small moans from Stiles’ room. Stiles wouldn’t be happy if he finds his room a mess, he knocks on the door, “Clean up when you’re done. Ok?” He heads back to the bathroom and gets undressed. He turns on the water for them and grabs a sponge, and starts to wash the ex-Rider’s back, who stiffens when the sponge touches his back, “Calm down. I’m just washing your back.” He settles down when he hears that. Theo has to raise his arms to get his shoulders, and shows him how to wash his hair, which Peter was going to make an appointment for both of them to get their hair cut. When he asks for him to turn around, he wished he didn’t. Theo salivated as he saw the dark tan cock, he remembered how good it felt with it inside of him. Theo ignores his desire to just take it in his mouth, and washes the massive chest. The guy has a six pack that Theo wanted to run his tongue over, but he stuck to washing instead. After they finished showering, Theo got dressed and let the man get dressed himself, Liam comes out of Stiles' room, red faced and breathing hard, followed by a grinning redhead. Theo can guess what happened.

After the ex-Riders are back at the loft, they all eat, and then try to get a story out of them. Redhead went first. “So...We don’t know your names, if you have one, and want to know about your….past, if you’re comfortable with sharing.” Stiles assured them and was bouncing his knee up and down rapidly, Peter’s hands were on his shoulders. The ex-Rider nodded and spoke. “My name is Làidire Rathúla. Around the late 1200’s, they took up the Wild Hunt in Ireland. I was part of the Royal family. We had been getting complaints about people disappearing. My parents dismissed it, people left all the time. They kept dismissing it until, we finally saw them. Me and my little sister were playing in the courtyard, we saw him. He was standing there, his hands reached for his gun, and he shot my little sister. I stared at the place she’d been standing moments ago by my side. She squealed before it was cut off by a cloud of green smoke. And then he aimed at me and fired. And then I don’t know how long they kept me there, but I remember they approached me, and everything went black. And then the next thing I know I’m a Ghost Rider.” He finished and ran hand through his long hair, “Wow, soooo you’re Royalty?” Liam asked in awe, “Yep” Làidere grimaced and looked like he was waiting for a reaction, he didn’t get one. He sighed in relief and hugged Liam, who smiled.

Next, was the long haired man, he shifted uneasily as he started, “My name is Atahualpa. I am the last great ruler of the Incan Empire.” Stiles just stared. “But you died! You were killed by Francisco Pizarro!” Atahualpa’s face contorted, “Yes, that lying, cheating conman! He attacked when our backs were turned! White man has no honor! He strangled me to death, and then proceeded to slaughter my DEFENSELESS PEOPLE! But, before he killed me, he had invited me to a feast in my honor, I had not known he set an ambush. I was ignorant and foolishly accepted, in the mindset of having nothing to fear from a seemingly defenseless stranger. Oh, how I wish I had known, and maybe saved the lives of thousands of my unarmed men. It seems that when I had flung down the object he handed me, a book called the Bible I think, it caused a misunderstanding. I had never seen it before and threw it down in disappoint because I was not sure if it was supposed to speak to me or do something. But after throwing it on the ground, he ordered his men to attack.  
They used weapon we had never seen before, and that lead to my capture. After being captured, I tried to think of ways to get him to release me, I offered him gold and silver. He accepted, but didn’t release me, he converted me to their religion. After doing so, he put me on trial and while I was in my cell, I had ordered my half-brother Huascar to be killed. Pizarro was suspicious of me, he thought I plotted to overthrow his country. I had no interest in his land, I wanted to go back to my people and ensure that they hadn’t been mercilessly slaughtered when I had been taken. After the trial, he sentenced me to die. He gave me a CHOICE ON HOW TO DIE!” His face showed pure fury and anguish, “I chose to be garotted, In hopes of my body being taken back and mummified. But that did not happen. He continued on and conquered my city, he slaughtered women, children, the sick, the old. Everyone until he had full control over the Incan Empire I built. After I died, my soul wandered. Because my body had not been mummified, with the burial ritual incomplete, my soul was a lost one.  
Then, I met what I thought to be a guardian or escort to the afterlife. He must have been what you called a Ghost Rider, because then, there were multiple of them surrounding me. And then I became one of them. I had never had been able to think of anything except the Wild Hunt. I watched as my empire vanished from the face of the earth. But it stays alive in history, and that’s all that will keep my once great city alive.” Stiles stare with fascination at him, “I know it’s rude to stare but HOLY SHIT! You’re practically an ancient artifact! No offense,” “None taken.” Atahualpa smiled, “You have all the answers to all the questions historian’s have been seeking to answer ever SINCE the discovery of your empire! I’m sorry, I’m just like-oh my GOD! I’m gonna pass out!” Stiles started fanning himself, and Peter seated him on the little room left on the couch.

“We have to keep you hidden, not that people will recognize you unless they’re a super crazy, INSANELY GOOD historian and have your face memorized, and we’ll give you a new name. Hmmmmm.” Stiles got his brain going while Theo sat beside Atahualpa, taking Stiles’ spot, “How’re you doing? This must be a lot to take in all at once.” Theo asked with sincerity. Well….that’s a first for Theo. Atahualpa sighed and pulled Theo to his chest as he leaned back into the couch, “I could use a little more rest. It’s exhausting reliving the grief of losing all of your people, family, and entire city that took hundreds of years for us to build. Sleep with me.” Theo can’t really sympathize, he literally ripped out his sister’s heart out for power. He was a cold blooded killer. He probably wouldn’t have been any different than the men who destroyed Atahualpa’s empire. But, when Liam brought him back, he had time to reflect. It was late afternoon, Derek, Stiles, and Peter went to Scott’s pack meeting, making sure that they changed clothes before leaving, to ensure the scent of Theo, Liam and their new guests, was faint and not really able to be detected. After about 5 minutes of them leaving, Liam started sweating. Theo felt the warmth in his stomach start to spread. Làidere was on the bed, Atahualpa was on the couch with Theo still next to him. Theo blinked his eyes open and shivered when Atahualpa moved his arm around his waist. He tried so hard not to grind back into Atahualpa’s crotch, Theo could feel his whole length through his pants, even though he wasn’t hard, Theo wanted to take him in his mouth and make him hard so he could breed him. Theo shakily, but carefully, removed his arm and got up without disturbing him. Liam also whined slightly and when over to Theo, who looked at him and then clamped onto Liam’s mouth. Liam sighed and moaned into the kiss, Theo slipped his hand into Liam’s jeans and poked a finger into his slicked hole. “Mmm~ Theooo, mooore!” Liam quietly asked into a moan and Theo sucked his neck, Liam got his pants, and Theo’s pant too, off and Theo laid on the floor on his back, and Liam crawled over him into the 69 position. Liam’s mouth immediately found Theo’s hard cock. Theo took Liam’s dick into his mouth and Liam groaned around Theo and sucked harder. Theo grunted and kept sucking, then stuck two fingers in Liam’s ass. “Mmm!” Liam jerked as they explored his hole. He pulled his lips off of Theo’s dick and cried out when the fingers touched his spot, his tongue stuck out, “Aaaugh! Mmmm! Right there! Theeoooo~!” The fingers left him, and Theo climbed out from underneath him, “We have to be quiet, okay?” Theo panted out and slammed in, Liam muffled his cry with his shirt. After a good while of pounding Liam, Theo slammed in one last time and pulled out as he spilled over Liam’s back, “Ohhh~! Mmf!” Liam whined as he came over his stomach and the floor. Theo tenderly kissed Liam’s shoulder and laid on the floor on his back, Liam moved behind him and lifted his hips up, and slowly sunk into Theo, “A-Ah! Hah ah!” Theo panted as he felt the stretch in his ass, Liam grunted when he was fully seated in Theo. “Mmmaaah! Haah, God, you’re so tight and warm!” Liam gasped as he pulled back and went back in, then he set a relentless pace. It felt so good, he couldn’t stop. “Hah! Ah! L-Liam! Soo haaarrd! Aaah~! I’m cloose!” Theo scrabbled at the floor with his hands, looking for something to clutch onto. Theo gasped and held back a scream as he came on the floor, Liam grunted and pulled out quickly and shot sticky semen onto Theo’s abs. “Aauuugh! Aauuh! Haah!” Theo grabbed Liam and rubbed his cheek into his neck, Liam doing the same. Then they started to clean each other.

Làidere and Atahualpa both woke up to the loud moans, even though they were suppressed, and saw their mates licking each other clean from what they guessed as a quick session, but when their nostrils were invaded with the same sweet smell from when they first encountered them, they knew that they were helping each other out. Well, now that they were awake, they’d get the help they needed so desperately. Làidere shifted off the bed, Atahualpa sat up on the couch, and both men stood up. And head toward the two bodies, both now had whipped their heads around and their hands picked up the semen that splattered on the floor and slowly took it to their mouths. They licked the cum of their fingers and moaned at the taste of their mixed semen. Both men gulped and snapped when both boys’ eyes turned yellow and presented their asses in the air, spreading their cheeks with their hands and giving a beautiful view of their slick holes. Liam and Theo gave them sexy, seductive side looks and said, “Well? Are you gonna fuck us or not?”

“Aaah! Mmmh right thereee~!” Liam moans as Làidere harshly pistons his hips into his, creating a filthy slap of flesh. “L-Liaam! Ah! Ugh!” The ex-Rider groaned as he pounded his mates ass, haunched over and keeping a tight grip on Liam’s hips and pulled them back onto his cock. While, Liam was harshly fucked, Theo was encouraging his rider to go harder and faster. “AAH! Yes! Pleassse mooore~!” Theo begged and begged for Atahualpa to go even rougher and end his burning need. Theo had his claws out and his eyes shone golden as he was roughly had. Theo’s claws embedded themselves in Atahualpa’s massive shoulders, Atahualpa grunted when Theo’s claws went even further at a particular thrust into Theo, “God yes! FUCK! Mmmn~Don’t stoop!” Theo cried out as he reached his climax point. Liam’s voice hitched and stuttered as he came and Làidere slammed in and came deep in his ass. Theo reached up and yanked Atahualpa’s head down and smashed his lips onto his, “Mmm! Hmmf~hah!” Atahualpa’s tongue took over Theo’s mouth, Theo let him have total dominance over him.

Derek and Peter stood outside of loft, not bothering to go to the door, they could hear them all they way outside. Derek stared at the windows, which sported broken in holes, and saw movement. Not wanting to figure out what they were doing, he could already hear that, he ducked back into his Camaro, along with Peter in the passenger side, “What? What is it? For the love of-TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!” Stiles asked impatiently, he was waiting in the back while Peter and Derek checked on Theo, Liam and their extra guests, but now they felt that they didn’t need to. “Nothing you would like to know, but I will say that they’re very loud.” Peter said with his famous sideways glance, “Trust me, you’re blessed not to have Werewolf hearing in certain situations. This would be one of them.” Derek had a grimace on his face and struggled to get his car started, “Any day Derek.” Peter said sarcastically. Derek glared and finally got his car started and tore his way back to Scott’s. After, hearing the car leave, Liam sat up and pushed Làidere onto his back and impaled himself on the rock hard cock. “Mnaah!” When Làidere was all the way inside of him, he started bouncing up and down on the thick cock. Làidere’s hand anchored Liam’s hips in place as he angled to hit his prostate, Liam’s head jerked up, “Ah! T-there! Ooooh~!” He let out a slutty moan, and encouraged Làidere to go faster. Soon, his movements were so fast they were almost a blur, Liam screamed as he slammed in a final time and came another bucket load inside of him, semen overflowed out of his ass. Theo had tears on his face, saliva dribbled down his chin as his mouth was open in a frozen gasp, his eyes were closed in pleasure, “Auh! Aah! Hah! Hah! Mmmmm~!” He panted and let out weak moans as Atahualpa slid in in and out of him slowly, pulling some of his cum out and pushing it deeper as he set a slow yet harsh pace. He pulled out slowly but rammed his cock back in and repeated the process until Theo was a writhing mess. “Oooh~! Nooo! Stop teasing me! Ah! Just pleASE slam it in! Fuck me rough and hard! I can’t take it!” Atahualpa smirked and then suddenly rammed into Theo and Theo was lost in pleasure, incoherent words flooding from his mouth. His toes curled as suddenly stopped and came, he bent Theo in a position where his knees were nearly touching the floor, grunting as he poured his seed as deep into Theo as he could, “Aaaaah! Fuuuck! Mmm! Haaah hah mnaah~!” Theo’s eyes rolled all the way up, his brain fried from 5 hours of intense and satisfying sex. Again, both he and Liam’s stomachs were distended from the amount of semen poured into them. All four fell asleep from the need to replenish their energy from countless rounds.  
An hour later Peter and Derek didn’t hear anything coming from their loft, so they cautiously entered and saw their guests on the floor. And were attacked by the scent of old and fresh sex. Derek almost gagged, Peter just pulled his shirt over his nose and he and Derek proceeded upstairs. Peter went in their closet and grabbed his and Derek’s clothes and stuffed them into a suitcase, they were gonna wait until Liam and Theo got it out of their systems, which would be a few days so might as well grab what you need. After an hour or so, they had everything they needed, and left. Thirty minutes later, Peter came back with groceries and put everything away as quickly as he could, and wrote a brief note for Atahualpa and Làidere about what to do during and when the heat ended, and left quietly.

After a good 4 hours of sleep, Atahualpa and Làidere woke up and found themselves being sucked off by their mates. “Aah! Guh!” Both grunted as they quickly hardened, Atahualpa tilted his head back and placed his hand on the back of Theo’s head, Làidere hunched over with his face overcome with pleasure and his hand on top of Liam’s head, encouraging him to take him deeper. “Mmf! Mmm” Liam moaned and when he reached the tip, he swirled it with his tongue and then took the cock all in one go, and then sucked as he raised his head, “AAH! Gaah! Hah!” Làidere gasped out as Liam sucked him intensely. After deeming it a good blowjob, Liam raised himself and sat himself onto the 9 inch dick, “MMNAAAH! Aaaah! Haaah hah!” Liam cried out, his anus was still slick with semen but he had gotten tight again, causing Làidere to groan at the constricting sensation of Liam around him, “Auugh! Liam! You’re so tight!” He put his arms under Liam’s armpits and grasped his shoulders from behind, and slammed him down, Liam cries out as it hits his prostate head on. He’s reduced to a mess in moments, tears on his face, saliva coating his lips and chin, Làidere latches his mouth onto Liam’s stiff right nipple, “Aaahh! N-nooo~not there! MmmmohGoddon’tstooop!” Liam begs and wraps his arms around his shoulders, and grinds down on Làidere’s cock, and pulls his head to his other neglected nipple. Liam screeches as he cums all over himself and Làidere’s abs, he shudders and kisses Làidere.

This is a continual cycle for all four for almost an entire week, and when Liam and Theo wake up without the immediate need to fuck, they feel hungry. And gross, they’ve been constantly fucking, so there wasn’t really and time to shower, they go upstairs to shower together and then come downstairs to make food. Their mates are still sleeping, so they make them food too. After eating, they start cleaning up, Theo strips the bed and Liam tries to clean the couch. Luckily, the pillow covers and couch cover come off! Or else Liam would have to buy them a new couch, after an hour or 2 of working on the bed and couch, they find the cleaning supplies and work on the floors, and when they're cleaning up puddles of sweat, semen mixed with saliva, and slick, Theo licks his teeth when remembering and Liam blushes. When they finish, it’s about seven and wake up their mates so they can shower. After Làidere and Atahualpa shower, they smell the food and join Theo and Liam at the counter. After eating, Liam and Làidere curl up on the bed, Theo and Atahualpa take the couch, sleeping peacefully until the next morning.  
They spend the next few days in a calm, serene air. They discuss how far the world has come since the ex-Rider’s age. They whisper sweet words and get to know each other, they memorize each other’s face, voice, how to read their emotion through their eyes like doorways. To be honest, who knew that Làidere and Atahualpa could be such romantics? Definitely not Theo, but Liam had a feeling. It was Monday when Peter and Derek came by to check on them, and were relieved to find them not fucking like Jack Rabbits, and surprised to find the air not smelling like a week of sex. They also noted that any trace that the heat had happened, had been cleaned up. “So, how was your weekend?” Peter said clasping his hands together, Derek rolled his eyes, slightly cringing, “If you really want to know, I was f-” “Ahpapa! No! I don’t want to hear or visualize where you screwed, I LIVE here! I don’t want to be avoiding practically the whole perimeter of this floor, and I PRAY that you kept it confines down here!” Derek asks almost pleading, Theo gives an evil grin, “Just don’t look around with a black light and you’ll be fine.” Derek gapes at him. “I’m just kidding! We stayed down here, and be grateful we cleaned up, or you would have dealt with a week's worth of-” “OOK! Let’s not get into that, so, did you guys eat enough?” “No, but we ate after. We were occupied most of the time.” Peter rolled his eyes, “Don’t care, I’m glad you got rid of everything before we came back,” Liam gulped orange juice, “Nah! Thanks for the food!” Theo smirked, “Who knew the infamous Peter Hale could be so caring?” Peter gave him a flat look, “Well, it’s instinct. In the pack, we usually take care of females who were in heat and couldn’t care for themselves and we continue to care for them during their pregnancy.” Theo’s breath hitched at the word ‘pack’, “I didn’t know we were a pack.” Derek snorted, “We don’t have an alpha. How could we be a pack?” Atahualpa saw something in Theo’s eyes: sadness. He came up from behind Theo and hugged him, “You alright?” He whispered in his ear, “Yeah, I’m fine” He rested his head against his chest. Peter and Derek walked a little further, checking to see if the air was clear, there was a faint smell, but not really detectable if there was company. Which was good, because Scott insisted that they have the pack meetings in the loft. It had more room, according to Scott, “So, how is everyone doing?” Liam asks, Derek looks at him, “Good. Worried sick, but good. You guys did just disappear, and haven’t shown up for about a week. We can’t really keep it low anymore. We have to find somewhere far enough from the others but close enough to us if you ever need anything.” Theo and Liam looked at each other and thought about it. A few moments later, they agreed. Peter said that he would start looking up houses, and Derek would try to keep them hidden while pack meetings ensued there. But, that was easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo? How did you like it? Do you like the Riders identities? Amd just before you get confused, Làidere's entire kingdom was taken, and he was entirely made up, so I had to find a way to back up the reason for no info or history on his Royal lineage. And as for Atahualpa, well, I looked up how Rider's were created and the legend, and took the idea of his soul being taken and turned into a Rider.
> 
> Soo this is what they look like!
> 
> Làidere Rathúla  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c4/a8/13/c4a813fb8e01dfa8528488a0d93b5c16.jpg
> 
> Atahualpa  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/83/40/4f/83404fa624f4866adad9db537c420200.jpg


	3. A +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam take a test. They ace it and are esctatic. Làidere and Atahualpa get a haircut! Peter finds a tail and wants to chop it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai everyone! Sorry for posting this late! I wanted to post it earlier but exams were crazy and we went to the mountains for a week after getting out of school on May 24th, so here it is! Enjoy!

A couple of days afterwards, Peter is looking for houses with 6-7 bedrooms and Derek is getting in the car with Liam and Theo and their mates, taking them out, while Scott and the rest of the pack are coming a couple hours later. Derek decides to take them to Stiles’ house, the sheriff at work, and have Stiles babysit. “Welcome to my mansion! We, well I, insist you bring as many people as you want! We have so much room to spare!” Stiles says dramatically and sarcastically, he waves them in with a fake smile and gets Derek’s hand in his face, “Mmmfmmhmh!” Stiles pushes Derek’s arm away, “Sourwolf!” Derek glares, and proceeds inside. After getting everyone settled in, Peter texts Stiles and Derek a picture of a house he thinks that Theo, Liam and their mates will like. It’s brick house with two white pillars on the front porch that has brick stairs and a walkway leading to a driveway that has a circular way to the front and leads to the side of the house with an black iron gate separating the front from the side. It’s about 10 miles from the loft and between the Reserve. It has 8 bedrooms, 2 stories and has a big front and backyard. The backyard has a pool with a hot tub connected at the top with a waterfall going into the deep end of the pool. There’s a back patio as well, go back a few yards and there’s a basketball court. There’s also a secret garden that has a secret passage from the left side of the patio. Derek and stiles study the photos a little more and sent a reply to Peter, Stiles loves the house and sends an emoji with an exasperated face, along with the wish of being the one living there. Derek agrees that it would be good for four people and their children.  
After that, Peter also calls when Scott and the pack pull up. He tells them he’ll call when they left, “Alright, Scott just showed up, Peter will call us when they all leave. So does anyone want food?” Theo gives him a mock shocked face, “Derek Hale is offering to make food? For others?” Derek scowls and says, “No, I’m getting drive-thru. Maybe Chipotle or something…” Theo smiles and says, “Still, proves you actually have a heart.” Liam says he wants a soft taco with lettuce, cheese, meat, onions, and tomato. Theo places his order of a beef and cheese quesadilla with a side of beans. The ex-Riders don’t say anything, so Derek gets them nachos. About 20 minutes later Derek pulls up with hot Chipotle. When he comes into the kitchen Theo and Liam grab their food, and put the bowl of Nachos and cheese in the middle of the table. Làidere cautiously took a nacho and dipped it in the cheese, and when he swallowed, you could visibly see his eyes dilate and then he was wolfing them down. Atahualpa looked at him with a curious expression and then tried one for himself and soon found himself in the same state as his companion. In about 3 minutes, all the chips and cheese were gone. As Liam and Theo watched their mates eat, when they took a couple of bites and swallowed, they were shooting up and heading straight for the sink and trash. They both coughed and hacked as bile emptied from their throats. Theo grabbed a paper towel for him and Liam and then rinsed his mouth out, Derek looked at them, their mates got up and walked over to them, and when they got to them a sweet smell invaded their nostrils, it wasn’t the same sweet scent that had a nip of spice in it, no, this smell was like mint, marshmallows, and sugar. Theo’s and Liam’s scent mixed together. Atahualpa looked at Theo and kissed him passionately, Theo wrapped his arms around his shoulders and groaned into the kiss. Derek stared with his mouth open, Stiles just stared and then gagged, Liam was hoisted onto the counter and Làidere’s tongue roamed his mouth. When his hands were above the button of his jeans, Derek and Stiles cried out in sync, “No!” Their heads whipped toward their direction and then they broke apart. Theo smirked and Liam blushed. Their mates smiles and then Derek sniffed the air and gaped. Stiles was confused and Derek told him to run to the closest pharmacy and grab four pregnancy tests. Stiles comes back 10 minutes later out of breath and his face red, “Goddamn people. WHY IS HUMANITY SO FUCKING JUDGEY!!” Stiles tosses his hands as he rants. He puts the tests on the round table as he mumbles angrily, he heads upstairs and slams his door, Derek shrugs and hands Theo and Liam each two pregnancy tests and they both head up to the bathroom. Liam peed first and then Theo, they both had expressions of joy, awe and apprehensiveness when they came down. They held both of their tests in both hands and held them up. Red plus signs showing in the slit. Their mates stare and then each moved towards their mate and picked them up. Theo and Liam squealing or laughing as they were spun around. Derek smiled slightly and then checked on Stiles, who was still fuming and pouting in bed, and convinced him to come downstairs to see the results. He grinned and hugged both and was calling to be the best uncle, well, since he is very distant from Scott right now and wants to be an uncle. After they discovered they were pregnant, they were craving and Derek was forced to go out again. After a long and agonizing trip to the grocery store, Derek returns victorious with all the absolutely necessary foods that were requested by Theo and Liam. They dig into the food like they were starved and moaning at the taste of Hershey’s chocolate pudding with blue sprinkles and mint ice cream and pickles, along with nutella with egg and potato chips. Derek struggled to keep from gagging and Stiles just fainted, Derek’s arm catching him before he fell to the floor, he rolled his eyes and threw him over his shoulder and went up stairs. Liam and Theo were left to finish their meal, they sat in their mate’s laps, finishing up.

 

A few hours later, Peter called them and let them know it was safe to comeback. Minutes later, they’re all coming back to the loft and Peter sitting at the table, typing on his computer and muttering to himself. Stiles went over and draped himself over Peter’s shoulders, “Whatchya doin?” Peter looks up at him and then resumes typing, “Can you not read the screen?” “Yep, I just want you to say it out loud.” Peter rolled his eyes, “Hey, Theo and Liam come here for a sec!” They were in a good mood right now and felt really cuddly right now, Liam was getting a piggy back from Làidere and Theo was sweeped up bridal style by Atahualpa, “Oh my god, you guys are insufferable.” Derek deadpanned, and rubbed his eyes, Stiles was grinning and both boys were grinning and laughing, Atahualpa and Làidere walked to either side of Peter, “You guys….how would you feel about living on your own? Well, not alone, you’d have your mates and children. Oh which reminds me, I’m guessing you already figured out you’re pregnant.” Theo and Liam grin and laugh, “Yeah! We’re pregnant! Derek had Stiles run out and get pregnancy tests when we threw up.” Theo paused, and whipped his head around and beamed, “Wait. What?!? Live on our own?!? Peter!” “I know it’s sudden, and I don’t want you to think we’re trying to get rid of you, we want you to just...have freedom from worrying about Scott? I don’t know, I-we want you to be safe. And not have to worry about Scott, that was the reason he called the pack meeting today. He was freaking out about Liam, no offense Theo, and was thinking Theo took him.” Theo looked offended and Liam narrowed his eyes, “What? I was with them when we went back!” He laid his head on Làidere’s shoulder, and pouted, Theo flung his head back and then brought it back up and leaned into Atahualpa’s neck. After discussing the “Scott problem” Peter setup a showing of the house in a few days, Liam and Theo were excited, Liam showing it more than Theo, and then settled down on the couch together when Peter went to take Làidere and Atahualpa to get their hair cut.  
Peter took them to the place that did his hair, or rather the people. Jack and Jill were the best hair stylist he knew of, they were very popular in Beacon Hills. They were siblings, and greeted Peter when he walked in, “Peter! How are you? It’s been awhile since we last saw you! Oh! And who have you brought with you?” Jill asked with curiosity, Peter introduced them, “Ah! Yes, I brought these two with me today hoping that you might make them more...presentable. It’s been awhile for them. The one with red hair and golden eyes is Làidere, the black haired one is At-Dali. Dali, Làidere, this is Jack and his twin Jill.” Jack and Jill shook hands and then sat each man at a chair, “Now I’m thinking for Dali, I just cut his hair up to his shoulders, I love how his long hair frames his face! It makes him seem masculine and caring at the same time.” Jill commented as she took a couple of stands between her fingers. Jack inspected Làidere’s hair and said, “Hmmm. I like how his hair makes him look, but it just doesn’t really fit him. I’ll see what I can do.” Dali and Làidere were spun around and at the mercy of the twins.They were cloaked in a water repellant cloak and leaned back so their necks were touching cool black marble, they felt their hair be bunched up and stuffed into the sink. After their hair was washed, it was brushed and then Jack and Jill started cutting, Peter watched strips of orange and black fall to the ground. After about an hour and a half, Peter is walking back to his car with Dali and Làidere. All three men are drawing attention, girls and boys, men and women, all staring as they pass. Peter get’s in the driver’s side and Dali gets in the front, Làidere getting in the back. Peter leaves the small shopping area, unaware of being watched. When Peter reaches a stoplight, he looks in the rearview mirror and notices a familiar car behind him. Mason. He pulls out his phone and texts Derek to drive Liam and Theo to Stiles house, he’ll meet them over there. He puts his phone away and speeds up slightly, trying to be unsuspecting and look like he’s in a rush. Well, don’t really know how you pull that off, but it’s Peter Hale, he somehow does it. And after pulling into Stiles driveway, he gets out and explained the situation after they got inside.  
The sheriff was home and was so confused when he saw Làidere and Dali. “Okay, I wanna know why I have two complete strangers in my house right now.” He looks at Stiles, who threw his hands up, “Okay, why am I the first one to blame? Fine here, long story short, Liam and Theo went into heat, these two screwed them, and now they’re pregnant. Oh and they’re former ghost riders.” He clapped his hands and motioned Làidere and Dali to follow him upstairs where Liam and Theo were sleeping on his bed.

Mason watched with curiosity as he saw Peter and the two other men walking into Stiles’s house, he stared as the door closed, and when it did, he pulled out his phone and called Scott, “Hey, I just found something you might want to check out.” He paused, “I just trailed Peter to Stiles’ house and saw him get out with two incredibly good looking men and go inside.” He sits staring at the door and starts backing up as he gets Scott’s response. He holds his phone between his ear and shoulder as he turns around and leaves. Derek curses as he watches the car leave, “Shit! He’s reporting back to Scott, we have to go now.” Derek grips his hair and Liam and Theo get up from the bed, with help from Làidere and Dali, this is the name they decided to call him in public, and as soon as they came in, they all left Stiles to do the explaining. Poor Stiles, Derek got into his car with Liam and Theo, Peter with Làidere and Dali. Peter calls a hotel and sets up a suite for the two couples at a Courtyard Marriot hotel. They booked it for 3 days and two nights, hoping that’s enough time to throw Scott off their trail, and plant a false one.  
The next day, Peter takes Làidere and Dali to the airport. As Peter was hoping, Mason was following him. Peter had a friend waiting for them there and couple other people that owed favors to him, and he said that they got a free trip to Hawaii out of this too. He kept an ear out for Mason’s footsteps and grinned, this was going to work. He stopped outside the men's room and waited out side while the two men went in and put the plan into play. While they locked themselves in two stalls and put disguises on, two other men would dress up as them and put wigs on and walk with Peter to the gateway and board the plane. And while Mason was busy with trailing Peter and the fakes, Làidere and Dali would sneak out and go back to the parking lot where Derek would be waiting for them and drive them back to the Hotel. When they decoys walked out, Peter leaned off the wall and walked with them to the gateway where the flight was going to take off in five minutes. When Peter didn’t hear Mason following him he pulled the two to the side and told them to go into the Starbucks, he watched as Mason entered the restroom. He swallowed. He told them he’d be back and followed Mason in suit, he entered just as Mason was about to try to push open the stall door Làidere was in, “Why hello Mason! What a surprise to see you here!” He grinned as Mason whirled his head around. “O-oh, uh, hi Peter!” He said weakly. “What are you doing here? Well, uh, not that I’m questioning your right to be here, of course you HAVE a right to be here and this is a restroom soooo I’m gonna go. Bye!” Maso tried to run past Peter, but he grabbed the back of his shirt, “I was wondering, this is just my theory, are you following me? I mean you could be very well be catching a flight or sending someone off, but I remember hear these distinct footsteps behind me.” He looked hard at him and smelled the fear and nervousness spilling off of him. He chuckled and reminded him, “I’m a Werewolf remember? Now go crawl back to Scott and tell him that I’m just dropping a couple of old friends off at the airport. Because that’s all I’m doing, I took them to meet the sheriff of the town, and his rather pathetic but smart son, and now they’re going back home. End of story.” He let Mason go and waited for the footsteps to fade away before he told them to hurry and get to the parking lot where Derek was waiting for them, and he left and quickly escorted the decoys to their gate and then was heading back and then caught a familiar scent, and groaned. He walked toward the source and grabbed Mason from behind the pillar, “Are you serious right now? Are trying to get killed? I thought I told you to get lost.” Mason gulped, “Well I thought it would be worth it to u-uh stick around?” Peter lifted an eyebrow, “Well? Was it? Did you see me unsuspiciously escort two friends to their flight home?” Mason narrowed his eyes, “You’re hiding something, or someone, I know you are.” Peter chuckled and then let out a big laugh, “I’m always hiding something. My past, my thoughts, decisions, my intentions. Anything having to do with me. I don’t just go around and give out free information about me. Why don’t you go play detective somewhere else?” He shoved Mason to the ground and stalked off, and his phone rang, “They’re in the car and we’re heading back to the hotel.” Derek said, Peter walked to his car and revved the engine, “Great, we have a little problem though. We have a little nosy mouse following us. We have to be careful.” Suddenly Peter had an idea. “Wait, no. Let him follow us, let him think he can figure it out. We know he’s following us, but he doesn’t know we know. Let’s set up a game.” Peter grinned as it all formed in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Làidere with his new hair cut (I also got a new hair cut today)  
> http://www3.pictures.livingly.com/mp/970O5yYkNvrx.jpg  
> Dali (Atahualpa) with his still long but shorter haircut  
> http://iv1.lisimg.com/image/7961731/600full-ash-armand.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: omg guys. I’m soooo sorry, but I forgot this had existed. And left you all hanging for another chapter! IM SORRYYYYY! I promise I’ll get working on it again, and to make up for it, I’ll be taking requests for the next chapter! So, don’t hesitate to ask!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about 10-15 chapters, I will make up my mind as I continue this wonderful journey, please let me know if you want me to do something in this work. Or want me to take something out, this work is unbeta'd but I try and apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
